


Отпуск на Дресс Розе

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Что привело тебя в эти края, коммандер Трафальгар?»





	Отпуск на Дресс Розе

Форма ему удивительно шла. И даже дурацкая шапка — теперь с козырьком — прекрасно с ней сочеталась.  
— Тебе не идет, — солгал Дофламинго, потому что утро было слишком солнечным, а улыбка Ло — слишком ослепительной. Гаденыш. Так вот из-за кого Верго пришлось сматываться из Дозора. Счастье Ло, что тот сейчас далеко, иначе Дофламинго ждало бы отличное развлечение.  
«Вранье», — написал Ло на обороте картонного прямоугольника, невесть откуда появившегося в руке, а потом перевернул его, и с листка, сияющего белизной совсем как форма Ло, на Дофламинго выпрыгнули два слова: «Коммандер Трафальгар».  
Дофламинго попробовал произнести их вслух, но зубы увязли, и получилось только оскалиться.  
— У тебя всегда было сомнительное чувство юмора, Ло.  
«У меня был травмирующий опыт в юном возрасте, и с тех пор я не могу говорить. Ну, ты-то знаешь, как это бывает».  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, улыбаясь так, что Дофламинго стало интересно, чей рот треснет первым. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся к столу, заваленному бумагами: неожиданный визит застал его в кабинете, выбил из колеи, из привычного упорядоченного хаоса. Но пять минут назад, едва увидев выражение лица замершей на пороге Детки, Дофламинго уже знал, кого принесло сюда. К нему.  
Он лениво взмахнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, бросил:  
— Присаживайся, коммандер, — и с напряжением вслушался в тишину.  
Он ждал приглушенного вскрика, хрипа, ругательств, произнесенных шепотом. С трудом досчитал до пяти, отпустил нити, ослабив невидимую удавку, и оглянулся: Ло стоял, стиснув зубы, и зажимал порез на шее; кровь сочилась сквозь пальцы, стекала со смуглого на белое, пачкая ткань.  
«Пространство», — выговорил Ло одними губами и заключил себя в полупрозрачную сферу с сероватыми стенками. Она рывком разрослась до пределов комнаты; Дофламинго скосил взгляд и хмыкнул. В следующую секунду Ло быстро и все так же беззвучно что-то произнес, и Дофламинго почувствовал, как по собственным ладоням стекает горячее.  
— Да-да, по локоть в чужой крови, очень символично, Ло.  
Дофламинго встряхнул кистями — новый ковер эффектно украсила россыпь алого, — и со вздохом стянул с себя рубашку. Скомкал, вытирая руки, швырнул под ноги, переступил — все под неотрывным взглядом Ло.  
— Я просто хотел проверить, — протянул Дофламинго и пожал плечами — мол, ну что за глупая детская мстительность? Он даже знал, у кого Ло успел нахвататься этих тупых замашек.  
«Я не могу говорить. Но разве это помешает мне тебя прикончить?»  
— Убить меня — это так банально, — обиделся Дофламинго.  
Ло убрал пальцы с покрасневших следов на шее, улыбнулся широко и весело. Тонкие губы, тонкие брови, ровная линия носа, массивные серьги в аккуратных мочках ушей. Легкий и быстрый чернильный набросок, совершенный в каждом штрихе. Его хотелось потрогать, смять, как каждую исписанную резким почерком бумажку.  
Дофламинго неожиданно подумал, что Ло пошли бы татуировки. Да, белая форма тоже шла, оттеняя смуглую загорелую кожу, но смотрелась на Ло чужеродно: все, что в нем оставалось своего, не приобретенного, не наносного, было черным-черно. Глаза. Мысли. Душонка, которая явно прочно закрепилась в теле, далеко не таком тщедушном, как при последней встрече.   
«Да, Доффи, убить — слишком банально. Прикончу я тебя по-другому».  
— Ты заорешь сегодня, — процедил Дофламинго сквозь зубы и вернул улыбку. — Спорим на что угодно, до конца этого дня ты будешь орать так, что у меня уши заложит.  
«Договорились. Если я выиграю, ты сразишься со мной один на один, без своих шавок».  
— Отлично. А если выиграю я, ты уберешься с моего острова, шавка дозорных. Мне уже хватило одной — или ты забыл, как она закончила? — Дофламинго с удовольствием отметил, как заиграли желваки на скулах Ло, и вздохнул, словно только опомнившись: — Что же я держу такого важного гостя в дверях? Пойдем, накормлю завтраком. Выглядишь чертовски голодным, Ло. Кстати, так и не спросил: что привело тебя в эти края, коммандер Трафальгар? Служба? Что-то не так в моем славном королевстве? Всегда буду рад помощи доблестного Дозора!  
«Отпуск. Давно хотел провести его в каком-нибудь теплом месте».  
— О, Ло, — Дофламинго расхохотался и легко подтолкнул его в плечо, скользнув кончиками пальцев по шитью погона, — обещаю, здесь тебе будет жарко!

***  
Булочки, щедро посыпанные кокосовой стружкой, были еще горячими: Дофламинго отломил очередной кусок, отправил в рот и собрал языком сладость с подушечек пальцев. С террасы открывался восхитительный вид на апельсиновую рощу и море, но Дофламинго сидел спиной к ним — сейчас его интересовали иные красоты острова.  
Ло цедил черный кофе, отказавшись от сахара, сливок и выпечки. Снять шапку — и меч — хотя бы за столом он тоже отказался.  
— Слушай, ну не дуйся, это же просто царапина. Тем более, Опе-Опе ее уже залечил, — Дофламинго прожевал и довольно облизнулся. — Ты гость, просто скажи, чего хочешь, и все принесут. Может, лобстера? Фрукты?  
«Спасибо, аппетит пропал».  
— Отчего это?  
«Ты так и не вымыл руки».  
Дофламинго запрокинул голову и засмеялся.  
— Ло, Ло, твоя кровь слаще всего на свете! Лучшая приправа к любой еде. Надо попробовать смешать с коктейлем. «Кровавый Ло».  
«Кровавый Дофламинго» звучит ближе к истине».  
— Произнеси — и зазвучит, — мягко предложил Дофламинго, и Ло медленно покачал головой, отставив пустую чашку в сторону.  
Дофламинго перегнулся через стол и наполнил ее. Он отослал Детку подальше, несмотря на все ее заинтересованные взгляды: такой гость, как Ло, заслуживал особенного приема.  
Рука Дофламинго дрогнула, кофе плеснул через край — прямо на белый китель.  
Ло дернулся, беззвучно распахнул рот и злобно уставился на Дофламинго, ужасно напомнив себя прежнего — переполненного ненавистью щенка, жаждавшего забрать с собой в могилу полмира. Интересно, ограничиваются ли теперь его планы одним Дофламинго?  
— Прости, коммандер, не могу же я проиграть без боя, — рассмеялся Дофламинго и расстегнул пару пуговиц на кителе. — Ты хорошо держишься, Ло. Уплывать не хочется? Рад, что тебе здесь нравится, я старался.  
«Лучше бы ты готовился к другому бою, не на кофейниках. Сколько раз повторить, чтобы до тебя дошло — я не могу говорить. Ты стал ужасным тугодумом, наверное, это примета возраста».  
Ло раздраженно кинул в него исписанную карточку и принялся стаскивать с себя китель; под ним ничего не оказалось — еще одна приятная неожиданность в копилку свалившихся сегодня. Ло снова вызвал «Пространство», явно мстительно примеряясь к свежей рубашке Дофламинго.  
— Если ты собираешься возвращать мне все, что я даю тебе, стоило начать с вопроса: «Как мне отплатить за три года, что ты со мной носился? И за спасенную жизнь».  
«Меня спас не ты. Ты и не собирался меня спасать».  
Дофламинго окинул взглядом покрасневшую кожу на поджаром животе Ло и хмыкнул.  
— Правда, что ли? То, что я не планировал отдать тебе Опе-Опе, не означало, что я не велел бы съевшему фрукт вылечить тебя. Первым делом. У меня, знаешь, были на тебя планы, Ло. Много планов. И сейчас есть. Кресло Коразона все еще пустует.  
«Верго сдох, так и не добравшись?»  
— Если я освобождаю кого-то от должности, я освобождаю его навсегда, — негромко произнес Дофламинго.  
«Ну так освободи меня авансом».  
— Нет, Ло.  
Дофламинго покачал головой и поднялся из-за стола. Ветер, взметнувший полы расстегнутой рубашки, не принес прохлады — день обещал быть по-настоящему жарким. Во всех смыслах.   
— Ты никогда не будешь от меня свободен. Потому что не хочешь этого. Потому что мог быть сейчас где угодно, но ты здесь.  
Ло молчал. Его взгляд, цепкий и тяжелый, стекал вязкими каплями по коже, прожигая в ней дыры, как едкая кислота. Ее хотелось смыть. Дофламинго развернулся и перемахнул через бортик террасы; свист воздуха в ушах слился со скрежетом ножек стула по каменным плитам пола.   
Мягко опустившись на шезлонг у бассейна во внутреннем дворике, Дофламинго отпустил нити, скинул туфли и с наслаждением прошелся по колючему газону. Солнце еще только приближалось к зениту, но кожа уже была влажной от испарины; Дофламинго избавился от липнущей одежды и нырнул с головой. Вода приняла в свои прохладные объятия легко и ласково; Дофламинго оттолкнулся от борта и переплыл бассейн раз, другой, третий, пока мышцы не налились приятной тяжестью. Тогда он лег на спину, смаргивая капли: они зависали на ресницах, и мир сиял и искрился, словно сегодня был один из лучших дней. Дофламинго знал: в его власти сделать это правдой, и мысль наполняла предвкушением.  
Он вылез из бассейна, нашарил в траве очки и упал на шезлонг.  
— Вымыл руки. Все, как ты хотел, — объяснил он стоящему в паре шагов от него Ло. Фыркнул: — Жарко, окунись тоже. Это твой отпуск, получай удовольствие.  
«Ты вроде бы хотел, чтобы я отсюда убрался», — Ло протянул табличку, скептически задрав бровь. Его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал вниз, и Дофламинго довольно оскалился.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда полным сожалений.  
Ло замер, будто обдумывая ответ, потом коротко кивнул и усмехнулся углом рта.  
В следующую секунду его одежда кучей оседала на ближайшем стуле, а сам Ло поднимал брызги в бассейне. Мальчишка.   
— Замечательный у тебя все-таки фрукт, — улыбнулся Дофламинго, закидывая руки за голову.   
Он приподнял оправу и потер глаза — за пару минут без очков они успели разболеться на ярком солнце, — а когда вернул ее на место и сфокусировал взгляд, то прикусил губу.  
Ло шел на него, покрытый сверкающими каплями воды как мелкими крошками сахарной глазури — или битого стекла. Сладкий смертоносный десерт, пирожное с капелькой яда. Ло расслабленно улыбался, двигался быстро и плавно, и Дофламинго подумал, что эти годы пошли ему на пользу.  
Молчание — фальшивое или вынужденное — тоже пошло.  
Из Ло мог бы вырасти отличный союзник, но и враг получился недурственный. Интересный. Сильный.   
Да, теперь Дофламинго четко знал, чего хотел: вышвырнуть Ло отсюда и ждать, когда тот вернется. Дозор? Не смешите. Ло всегда ненавидел дозорных и умел подстраиваться под обстоятельства не хуже самого Дофламинго; они оба были живучими и не терзались муками совести.  
Ло запомнит этот отпуск надолго, а если тот завершится поединком — и предсказуемым проигрышем, — тем более.  
Одевался Ло сам, не используя фрукт, неторопливо и все так же расслаблено. Китель он не стал застегивать, шапку засунул в карман, пятерней зачесав мокрые волосы со лба.   
— Вот видишь, — сладко протянул Дофламинго, не спеша натягивать одежду. — В моей компании не так уж плохо. Теперь-то ты соизволишь позавтракать?  
Ло кивнул, и Дофламинго поднялся на ноги, наклонил голову, поглядев на него сверху вниз.  
— Отлично. Силы тебе понадобятся. Нас ждет насыщенный день.

***   
Пика вызвался провожать их в город; пока Детка хлопотала вокруг и пыталась насильно впихнуть в Ло все содержимое погребов, Пика косился на него с плохо скрываемой улыбкой. Дофламинго вспомнил, что они неплохо ладили когда-то: молчаливый, стесняющийся своего голоса Пика не доставал того с подначками, как любили делать другие офицеры. Кажется, пару раз он даже надрал уши Буйволу за туповатые насмешки в адрес Ло — уж кто-кто, а Пика их пережил и сам немало, — и в целом относился к мальчишке со сдержанной заботой. Впрочем, как и все они.  
Диаманте попросил адрес портного, Требол просто захихикал при виде формы дозорного и не мог успокоиться битый час, так что Доффи пришлось мягко его пожурить. Йола поддержала, велев не издеваться над «нашим мальчиком», и Ло никак не прокомментировал это.  
Семья встретила его, словно он не приехал в отпуск — наоборот, вернулся с затянувшегося отдыха, и Дофламинго это невыразимо радовало.

— Тут я возведу третий форт, — Пика, не замедляя шага, махнул в сторону берега. — Как думаешь, двадцати пушек будет достаточно?  
Ло кивнул и продолжил с интересом разглядывать обе стороны улочки, витками спускавшейся с холма к побережью. Если бы не китель, он вполне сошел бы за одного из туристов, тысячами приплывавших на Дресс Розу в поисках чего-то пожарче.  
— Молодой король! Спасибо вам, спасибо!  
Ло с недоумением уставился на приземистую старушку в цветастом платье, трясущую ладонь Дофламинго, — для того, чтобы схватиться за нее, ей пришлось задрать обе руки над головой. Дофламинго выждал, пока Ло налюбуется, и осторожно высвободил пальцы, не забыв широко улыбнуться.  
Он кивнул Пике, и тот развернулся, доставая из кармана увесистый кошелек.  
Звон монет по мостовой заглушили вопли радости и крики: «Иди к черту, это мое!»  
Ло задрал бровь, Дофламинго рассмеялся.  
— Благодарные жители Дресс Розы. Видишь, как я о них забочусь? Той милой женщине, например, помог избавиться от пьющего сына, который колотил ее, чтобы вытрясти денег на стакан-другой вина, представляешь?   
Ло поднял вторую бровь, и Дофламинго понял молчаливый вопрос и без записки.  
— Нет, не убил. Взял на работу в порту. Пусть колотит тех, с кого больше пользы, чем бутылка дешевого пойла.   
«Покажешь мне порт?»  
— Все, что захочешь, Ло.  
Появление дозорного произвело фурор: у входа в доки Дофламинго предусмотрительно пропустил Ло вперед, тот понимающе усмехнулся, запахнул китель и скорчил зверскую рожу.  
Полюбовавшись пару минут на вызванный им переполох — и впечатлившись радиусом и возможностями действия Опе-Опе, — Дофламинго не без сожаления прекратил развлечение.  
— Здесь у нас экзотические фрукты с Гриджи, там, подальше — игристые вина, сегодня вечером отгрузим на корабль. Пойдем, прихватим бутылочку. Здорово я тут все организовал?  
«Никогда не понимал твоего восторга от складских помещений. Что это, страсть к накопительству как память о голодном детстве?»  
— Пригнись, тут ящик. А помнишь первый склад, который ты грабил со всеми? Вас тогда чуть не убили, ты ревел как девчонка, когда я появился.  
«Слава, слава молодому королю».  
— Попробовал бы ты сказать это вслух.  
Усмешка сошла с лица Ло, и Дофламинго поморщился. Если тот заигрывался, это были его проблемы. Если в самом деле потерял дар речи после случившегося на Миньоне, пусть учится не реагировать на подобные подколки. Гордость всегда была слабым местом Ло, впрочем, как и его собственным.  
Ло стоял неподвижно, глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо него. Дофламинго ощутил острое желание подойти ближе, растрепать волосы на макушке, проверив, высохли ли они на солнце или еще немного влажные.  
Перед глазами встала картинка: Ло идет к нему из воды, улыбаясь; взгляд скользит по смуглому животу, сам опускается к мокрым завиткам в паху, ниже...  
— Я выбрал вино, идем, отведу тебя в отличное место. Там такая рыба на углях!  
«Поразительно, как нити до сих пор не начали лопаться под твоим весом».  
— Твое самомнение весит больше.  
Из всех портовых ресторанов Дофламинго выбрал тот, что стоял на самом отшибе. Табличка с грудастой русалкой давно выцвела, стулья на выбеленных временем и морем досках помоста скрипели и грозили вот-вот развалиться. Но готовили здесь восхитительно. И не мозолили глаза, что тоже было важно.  
Начинался прилив; волны шумели почти у самых ног, еще несколько часов — и они преодолеют высоту в пару локтей, отделявшую море от края помоста. Жареная рыба была щедро присыпана солью и травами; Ло, сперва скептически потыкавший в нее вилкой, после первого же съеденного кусочка переменил выражение лица.   
Он пил вино осторожными мелкими глотками, и Дофламинго физически ощущал, как тот сдерживает себя, чтобы не показать удовольствия.   
— Как же тебя угораздило, Ло? Ты ведь ненавидишь дозорных.  
Ло медленно отложил вилку и облизал губы. Написал на листке — ветер рвал его из рук: «Пересмотрел свои взгляды после определенных событий».  
Они все еще ни словом не упомянули случившееся на Миньоне. Дофламинго ждал, что Ло с порога попытается его прикончить или начнет нести всю эту чушь о бездушных чудовищах, убийцах, которым не место на земле. Чудом сбежавший от Дозора Верго достаточно подробно описал все, что видел, в том числе и то, как Ло общался со своим «определенным событием». Но эта тема была словно под негласным запретом, и Дофламинго, до сих пор не готовый обсуждать ее с кем бы то ни было, чувствовал невольную благодарность к Ло. И уважение. Парень неплохо держал себя в руках.  
Дофламинго прикончил свою порцию рыбы и вылил остатки вина в бокал. Выпил, смакуя, — на языке медленно растворялся ягодный привкус. Хороший сорт, пожалуй, надо поднять цену.   
— Ты стал сильнее, я не слепой, чтобы не заметить. Но еще долго не сможешь меня убить. А если я расскажу даже о попытке, тебя разжалуют до юнги. Я теперь Шичибукай, Ло. Ты ведь все понимаешь. Зачем ты здесь?  
В кармане забормотал ден-ден-муши, но Дофламинго проигнорировал его.  
Ло повертел в пальцах ножку бокала.  
«Отпуск, Доффи. Что-то, чтобы почувствовать себя живым».  
О, как бы он хотел услышать это.   
Ветер трепал застиранную скатерть, морская соль оседала на губах, заставляя чувствовать слабость. Нет, к чему лукавить. Он всегда питал слабость к Ло. Столько лет он ждал, когда тот сам явится к нему по собственной воле, не разыскивал, не принуждал ни к чему — и дождался.  
— Ло. Посмотри на меня. Зачем ты здесь?  
Ло сжал губы, поднялся из-за стола и вытащил из ножен меч.  
— Мне передали, ты попросил поддержки у Дозора, — протянул гнусавый голос за спиной. — Не смог утерпеть до вечера, хотел посмотреть своими глазами. Что, Дофламинго, староват стал, сам не справляешься?  
Дофламинго с сожалением поглядел на пустую бутылку и пододвинул к себе миску с фруктами.  
— Знаешь, Леппо, я передумал. Это слишком хорошее вино для такого говнюка, как ты. Сделка отменяется.  
— Да срать я хотел на вино. Оставь себе, я добрый. Скажи своим людям, пусть погрузят два ящика «Радости» на мой корабль, и я уплыву, жарко у вас тут слишком. Эй, дозорный, чего уставился? Ну и мерзкая у тебя рожа!   
— Я ждал тебя к вечеру, Леппо. Вот вечером и поговорим.  
— Какого хрена эта дозорная крыса так на меня пялится? Скажи своему...  
— Ты пришел ко мне, но говоришь без уважения, — лениво протянул Дофламинго и отправил в рот пару виноградин. И подмигнул ухмыльнувшемуся Ло. — Я так и не понял, — спросил он, глядя прямо на него. — Тебе не нравится, когда на моих руках чужая кровь, или наоборот?  
Он стянул очки, чтобы протереть их полой рубашки от брызг, и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в сдавленный скулеж и звуки глухих ударов. Когда он надел очки и развернулся, Ло убирал меч в ножны, а у его ног корчился Леппо и еще дюжина человек.  
— Разве с Опе-Опе ты не мог разрезать их без крови? — удивленно спросил Дофламинго, и Ло вывел на листке:  
«У меня отпуск».  
Дофламинго не смог удержаться и потрепал его по щеке; Ло отпрянул, но лицо у него было все еще довольное. Больше того: Дофламинго не мог не замечать, каким голодным, жадным взглядом Ло смотрел на истекающих кровью людей. Да уж, в Дозоре не развлечешься вдоволь, верно, Ло?  
«Полагаю, я спас тебя от невыгодной сделки. Мог и спасибо сказать».  
— Значит, мы все еще играем в игру «Ты мне, я тебе».  
Дофламинго прищурился и шагнул ближе. Ло снова отшатнулся, но его явно вело от крови и ощущения собственной силы. Как же много у Ло с ним общего.  
Дофламинго улыбнулся и велел:  
— Иди сюда, подброшу до дворца. Скоро вода поднимется, не хочу смотреть, как рыбы будут есть эту падаль — аппетит пропадет. У меня в планах еще десерт.  
Ло дернул бровью, но позволил крепко обхватить себя и поднять в небо.  
— Сейчас отличный момент, чтобы попытаться меня убить, — шепнул ему на ухо Дофламинго, когда они взмыли под облака, — давай, попробуй...  
Ло стиснул зубы, прикрыл глаза, и Дофламинго почувствовал, как вместе с порывами ветра по коже прокатывается горячечный озноб.  
Они опустились на балкон; не выпуская Ло из рук, Дофламинго жарко выдохнул ему в шею. Ло раздраженно дернулся, зашарил по карманам в поисках бумаги, но Дофламинго уже прижал его к себе, скользнул ладонью вниз, с восторгом ощущая, как напрягается под пальцами плоть. Ло вздрогнул, извернулся по-змеиному, бросил на него бешеный взгляд и беззвучно охнул, зажмурившись.  
— Сейчас, Ло, сейчас...  
Дофламинго облизал пересохшие губы и потянул молнию, запустил ладонь за ремень Ло — и замер, оглушенный громким протяжным стоном.  
— Что?.. — прохрипел Ло и затрясся.  
Он оттолкнул Дофламинго и залетел в комнату, застегивая штаны. Его колотило, перекошенное лицо стало изжелта-белым. Он шагнул к двери, Дофламинго пошел за ним, тихо смеясь:  
— Да ладно тебе, не обязательно так торопиться. Подумаешь, проспорил...  
Ло поднял на него взгляд, и в нем была стылая черная вода. И страх.  
— Ло! — раздраженно позвал Дофламинго, но тот выскочил за дверь.  
Дофламинго был слишком горд, чтобы бежать за трусливым щенком. Ничего. Сам вернется.

***  
Он думал, к концу недели Ло приползет обратно — ну, или он сам перестанет ждать, но планы пошли к черту.   
Дофламинго не понимал, как всего один день, завершившийся так рано и нелепо, заставил его почувствовать: место Ло по-прежнему в Семье. Рядом с ним. Будто и не было всех этих лет, будто и не было Миньона.  
Дофламинго не знал, что произошло бы, не случись этого. Роси предал его, предал Семью, Дофламинго не мог поступить с ним иначе. И не мог перестать думать об этом. Сейчас он, возможно, повел бы себя рассудительнее. Спокойнее. Дальновиднее. Или не повел — он не имел ни малейшего понятия, и голова болела от непрошеных мыслей, не беспокоивших его столько лет.  
Награда за Леппо с лихвой покрыла недостачу от несостоявшейся сделки. Вино было прекрасным, Пика возвел отличный форт, ветер пригнал легких облаков и затих. Палящий зной ушел с улиц, но остался внутри, изнуряя, заставляя забыть о делах и не находить себе места.  
Десерт был отравленным, стеклянная крошка весело хрустела на губах, и самым чудовищным оказалось то, что Дофламинго хотелось еще. Когда на пороге кабинета возникла бледная и изрядно перепуганная Детка, Дофламинго готов был разрешить ей выйти замуж за кого угодно.  
А потом она отошла в сторону — и в комнату шагнул Роси.  
— Где Ло? — спросил он хриплым, будто со сна, голосом, в котором за злостью явственно сквозило отчаяние.   
Выглядел он так, будто все эти годы просидел в Импел Даун: изможденный, с запавшими щеками, на которых красовалось столько порезов от бритвы, сколько Дофламинго не видел в самые неудачные для Роси дни.  
— Ты мне скажи, — осторожно ответил он и присел на край стола. Пистолет лежал в правом ящике, но теперь Дофламинго предпочел бы воспользоваться нитями — они отлично резали на куски.  
Если совсем начистоту, он предпочел бы не пользоваться ничем.   
— Давненько тебя не видел, — проговорил он, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мог бы — приплыл бы раньше, — отрезал Роси и, внимательно оглядев кабинет, будто Ло в самом деле мог тут прятаться, развернулся обратно к двери.  
На этот раз Дофламинго смог наступить на горло собственной гордости. Ощущение было не из приятных.  
— Подожди. Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? Выпить? Выглядишь так, будто мечтаешь об этом.   
— Не намерен здесь задерживаться, — процедил Роси, и Дофламинго фыркнул:  
— А вот Ло провел тут целый день. Что, даже не попробуешь убить меня? — спросил он насмешливо, и Роси поглядел на него как на идиота.  
— Может быть, потом. У меня есть дела поважнее, — объявил он, и вот тогда Дофламинго почувствовал себя и в самом деле идиотом.  
Нити легли ровными витками, крепко примотав Роси к стулу.  
— Если продолжишь молчать, я расскажу, что мы делали с Ло. И какое удовольствие он получил от этого, — мстительно улыбнулся Дофламинго — и Роси предсказуемо прорвало.  
Слушая его, Дофламинго с каждой минутой ощущал все более острое желание выпить.  
Коммандер Донкихот Росинант не умер на Миньоне — он застрял на полдороге в ад, где ему было самое место, и провалялся в лучшей палате госпиталя в Маринфорде несколько чертовых лет.   
Будучи на редкость невезучим кретином, он не учел, что жизнь овоща не равна смерти и действия фрукта не отменяет. Куда более сообразительный Ло, проведя несколько дней в бесплодных попытках проораться, быстро понял, что оплакивать своего сумасшедшего похитителя рано, и не менее быстро отыскал того.  
Дозорных он не любил, но иного способа остаться рядом с Роси не предвиделось. Вынужденное молчание Ло воспринял стоически и даже с некой радостью: оно означало, что Роси жив.  
На этом моменте рассказа Дофламинго с наслаждением выругался и пошел за вином, мысленно прикидывая, во сколько ему обойдется специалист по половым расстройствам — и как сделать, чтобы Ло не убил его в первые минуты сеанса.  
Дофламинго вернулся с двумя бутылками, проигнорировал поток брани от Роси, откупорил одну и жадно приник к горлышку.  
— Дай мне тоже выпить, — прохрипел Роси, и Дофламинго, со вздохом освободив ему одну руку, всунул в нее бутылку.  
Ло был прав — это нежданное и совершенно ненужное спокойствие, вероятно, было чем-то возрастным. Взросление шло на пользу только самому Ло.  
Роси напился — разумеется, залив вином рубашку, штаны и новый ковер, — отдышался и мрачно продолжил:   
— Из-за меня у него были проблемы с фруктом. Он не мог отдавать команды вслух, поэтому Опе-Опе работал через раз. Ло очень переживал, что не может вылечить меня. Было слишком опасно. Он думал... — Роси закусил губу и мотнул головой.  
— Ну? — вздохнул Дофламинго. — Что если он увидит меня, в нем проснется старая ненависть и кромсать все вокруг на куски станет легче?  
— Вот именно, — процедил Роси и швырнул в него бутылку. — А вместо этого он вернулся в Маринфорд сам не свой. И не успокоился, даже когда убедился, что я пришел в себя, а не умер. Сказал, ему нужно уплыть на пару дней. Они закончились. И еще пара — тоже. И еще. Я понятия не имею, где он, что с ним! Как он провел эти годы, как служил!  
— Это я могу тебе сказать точно — без особого удовольствия, — скривился Дофламинго и допил до дна. Утер рот и сделал глубокий вдох. Ло, мерзавец, только попробуй не оценить это, когда вернешься. — Можешь подождать его здесь. Бьюсь об заклад, начальство задолжало тебе длинный отпуск, — он почувствовал, как щека дернулась, но все же договорил: — Сходим в ресторан, я знаю отличное местечко на побережье...  
— Как только я наберусь достаточно сил, я отправлю тебя прямиком в Импел Даун.  
— Не выйдет, — ответил Дофламинго поскучневшим тоном. — Я теперь Шичибукай. Так что, боюсь, это тебя дорогое Правительство упечет в тюрьму за попытку меня пристрелить.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Я хочу, чтобы ты заплатил за все, что сделал, и мучился до конца жизни! — рявкнул Роси.  
— Если он не вернется — так и будет! — огрызнулся Дофламинго. Роси осекся и взглянул на него пристальнее, Дофламинго в раздражении вскочил на ноги: — И что-то мне подсказывает — страдать я буду явно не один.  
— Если ты что-нибудь ему сделаешь...  
— Я никогда не хотел ему ничего сделать, ты, кретин! Ничего плохого, по крайней мере, — договорил Дофламинго и быстро прошел из одного конца комнаты в другой, сшибая по пути все, что попадалось. Желание заглянуть в правый ящик стола становилось невыносимым.  
— Принеси еще вина, — хрипло сказал Роси, помолчав, и поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. — Я не дурак. И не думаю, что Ло теперь есть смысл возвращаться в Дозор. Мы оба знаем, где он появится скорее всего. И, пока он не объявился, нам надо многое обсудить.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я обсуждал с тобой Ло? — расхохотался Дофламинго, и Роси покачал головой.  
— Нет. Нас. Пока лежишь в койке, не в состоянии шевельнуть и пальцем, остается много времени, чтобы подумать. Сейчас ты принесешь вино и будешь слушать. А я — говорить.   
— Велю Детке приготовить обед. Хочешь лобстера? — спросил Дофламинго, испытывая острое дежавю.   
Он подавил порыв скинуть Роси в бассейн из окна прямо сейчас и медленно подошел ближе.  
— Надо же, — сказал он, не веря себе, — мы повзрослели. И у нас даже появилось кое-что общее. Кое-кто. Не волнуйся. — Сам не зная зачем, не сдержав глупого порыва, Дофламинго опустил ладонь на исхудавшее плечо Роси. И тот не отдернулся. — Он вернется. Его отпуск только начался.


End file.
